Flaring Forbidden Passions
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: It's just a normal work day for doctor Nicole Parker, or is it


It had been three months since Nicole Parker cheated on her husband Robert with Randy Orton. She felt really guilty about it. To make things worse she was three months pregnant. Robert was ecstatic they'd been trying for two years. Randy had no idea and that's the way Nicole wanted it. She knew she should have said no to Randy that night. A very small bump was beginning to show on her stomach. She and Robert were both getting ready for work. She was standing in front of a full length mirror. Robert came up behind her wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck.

"Six more months." Robert said.

"I know." "I can't wait."

"It's gonna be great."

"It is."

"I love you Nicole."

"I love you to." He let her go and went to turn off the tv. A commercial came on with Randy on it. Nicole looked at the tv. Robert switched it off.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." They left.

When they got to the hospital Nicole clocked in. A friend of hers was right behind her.

"Hey Monica." Nicole said. As she put on her lab coat.

"Hey Nicole." The same commercial that came on in Nicole's house came on. Monica looked at tv. "Oh my god look at that guy."

"You think he's cute?"

"He's fucking gorgeous."

"Yeah Randy's pretty sexy."

"His name's Randy?"

"Yeah he's a professional wrestler." "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is we dated twice."

"Why'd you break up?"

"We had a lot of fun together but the one thing that made me go back, I couldn't stay with him for."

"What was that?"

"The sex."

"Good huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Better then Robert."

"Mon Robert's husband."

"I know that I'm just asking a question." "Although due to your hesitation I think I already know the answer." Nicole smiled.

"I gotta get to work."

"See ya."

Nicole was seeing patients like usual. One of the doctors came up to her.

"Doctor Parker I know you normally don't do this but we're very busy tonight." "Can you administer some stitches to a patient?"

"Sure." "What room?"

"Fourteen."

"I'll get right on it."

Nicole went to room fourteen getting the chart on way in. She flipped open the chart and began reading. It was a head wound. When she pulled back the curtain she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Randy?" She said surprised.

"Nicole?" He said just as surprised. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yep I do."

"I thought you were a cardiologist."

"I am but we're busy tonight so they asked me to do this." "I'm gonna give you a local anesthetic."

"No thanks."

"Randy are you sure?"

"Yeah come on Nick, I've been given stitches a million times."

"Ok stay really still." She started putting them in.

"Ok."

"How'd it happened?"

"I was in the Elimination Chamber and my head went through one of the plexie glass pods."

"Did you win?"

"No I was close though."

"Ok all done just let me get you a bandage." She turned around to get it. Randy thought something about her was different. He noticed what it was when she turned back around. She put the bandage on his head.

"Nicole?"

"What?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"You're three months aren't you?"

"I have to get back to work." She hurried out of there.

"Nicole." Randy called after her. He went after her catching up to her. "We have to talk."

"Randy please I'm at work, leave me alone."

"Not until we talk."

"Ok." "Come on." They went into a room at the other end of the hospital. She leaned up against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not yours."

"Yes it is, you know it is."

"Randy, please." He reached out and touched her stomach. He smiled and looked at her. He took his hand off her stomach and put it on her cheek. She grabbed it. "Please stop."

"I-

"No shut up do not say you love me."

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"I know you." He came closer to her lips. "I can't kiss you."

"Why?"

"Randy I'm married remember?"

"I remember."

"We can't do this Randy, we can't have sex." "Just because it's fantastic doesn't mean we can do it."

"Ok no sex."

"Then we agree." "I have to g- He kissed her.

"No sex just this, this isn't sex." He mumbled against her lips.

Nicole's hunger for Randy took over as she kissed him back. He took off her coat and started unbuttoning her shirt. "No sex." She mumbled as they kissed more passionately by the second. "I want to touch you." He said as he slipped her shirt off. She moaned into mouth as he squeezed her chest. He felt her hands go underneath his shirt. She took it off. Her hands went from his back to his arms, lightly squeezing his muscles. Continuing her hands moved down his chest to his abs. "We have to stop." She mumbled against his lips. "In a minute." He said as he unzipped her pants. He kissed her neck as she felt his hand go inside her. "Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm." She moaned as quietly as she could. He went faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned trying hold back screaming. She kissed Randy as she continued moaning. She reached down and rubbed him through his pants. He groaned. She unzipped his pants and put her hand inside. "Mmmm." He groaned as they kissed. "Randy, oh Randy." She moaned as she gave in. He stopped her lifting her up on the counter top next to them. As they kissed she felt him pull everything down. He scooted her towards the edge. Her legs went around his waist. She felt him slipped into her slowly then they started moving. He kissed her acrossed her neck she put her head back. "We, mmmm, mmmm, said we weren't gonna, ohhhh, do this." She moaned. "We lied." He said as they kissed. "Oh Nicole, I fucking want you." He groaned. They started moving faster. "Oh god, oh Randy don't stop, more oh." She moaned. "I wish I could hear that all night." He groaned. "Randy, Randy." They kissed she buried her head in his neck. "Oh my god, Randy." She moaned loudly into his neck as she gave in. "God damn Nicole." He groaned as he gave in.

They caught there breath for a second. Nicole's beeper went off. Randy kissed her put his clothes on and left.


End file.
